


The sexiest man and woman of 2019

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballerina Tina, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Photo Shoots, Photographer Dumbledore, Romantic Fluff, zoologist newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Celebrities Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein have been chosen as the sexiest man and woman of the year, and as thus have to have a photoshoot together. The awkward, attractive pair have been crushing on each other from afar, although they have never met before. Their photographer, the devious Dumbledore may or may not know this and has a plan to get them together.Written for the Newtina gift exchange 2019!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	The sexiest man and woman of 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidetheteaspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/gifts).



> Happy New Year!   
> Hope everyone has a good one and I hope you enjoy this fic Hidetheteaspoons!!

“Nice to meet you,” Tina takes his hand, not smiling, but her eyes seem happy enough. Her grip is firmer than is own, almost like a police officers. Newt quickly tries to adjust his nervous sweaty grip. 

“Charmed,” Newt replies and immediately winces as he realises he sounds exactly like his prat of a brother.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” He tries instead, thanking god he doesn’t sound too pretentious. Probably because it wasn’t a lie. 

Newt remembers seeing her years ago. His mother adores the ballet. And the lithe beautiful ballet dancer who’d leaped across the stage at a concert he was reluctantly dragged too caught a 22-year-old Newt’s attention. Suddenly he found himself accompanying his mother to every performance. Then, as she got older, Tina started using her platform to talk passionately about human rights; especially those of children. The thin faced girl Newt remembered prettily pirouetting turned into not only a smart, but terrifically kind woman. He found himself falling; hard.

Even now, as Tina places her bag down on the back of her chair, he can see the grace in her movements. The straight line of her back. The elegant flick of her fingertips. God she’s so pretty. 

The sides of Tina's lips quirk up at him awkwardly. Her cheeks are pink and Newt realises with a jolt that not only has he been staring at her, but he has no idea what to say. He places his hands in his pockets, swearing internally. When he does these things, Newt always leaves it on his partner’s shoulders to carry the conversation. As it is, the sounds of Dumbledore’s crew setting up are louder than the silence between them. Tina plays nervously with the necklace round her neck. Newt desperately looks to the door, wishing he was allowed to have Pickett and Dougal in these places. Dogs always are conversation starters and women especially seem to love patting the puppies. He can’t deny he wouldn’t love seeing Tina cooing delightedly over his pets. 

“I love your book,” Tina suddenly says abruptly, and Newt looks up finally meeting her eye. Her bottom lip is wobbling, and she tucks a chocolate lock behind her ear. 

“I mean I read it, of course, clearly,” Tina continues quickly, “And I loved it,” Newt stares. Her gaze is full of wonder and it's all directed at him.

“I’ve always been a bit nervous around animals,” Tina sounds like she’s been thinking about saying this all for a while, “But your book, and your documentaries too, really changed my mind,” 

Newt feels the sides of his mouth twist up into a wide grin. The fact that she not only knows who he is, but also likes and appreciates his work…That means more than he could ever say. And the fact that he’s changed someone’s mind about the wonderful worlds creatures for the better? For Newt Scamander, there could be no greater compliment. Especially from a woman he finds so attractive. 

“I’m glad,” Newt tells her honestly, “And thank you, that means a lot,” Tina smiles up at him and Newt stops breathing. It’s so bright, so joyful. It captures her face in light, suddenly turning her into a completely different person. Newt immediately wants to punch anyone who has ever commented ‘dull’ or ‘boring’ or ‘bitch’ on the various YouTube videos’ he’s watched her in (Completely non-obsessively of course). 

“You two ready to begin?” Both Newt and Tina jump, as though they’ve been caught doing something naughty. Dumbledore smiles knowing at them, as they stutter their completely un-needed excuses. 

“Get yourselves off to hair and makeup,” Dumbledore shoos them off good naturally, a twinkle dancing in his eye, “Then I’ll explain what we plan to do today,” 

\--------------

Newt adjusts his mustard waistcoat in the mirror. It isn’t quite what they usually place him in. Well it is a suit; complete with suspenders and blue bow-tie. But he’s worked with Dumbledore before, and the man is fond of telling stories. Newt expected a suit for the third or last shots, not the first. 

“This is all a bit odd isn’t it?” Tina says quietly. Newt whips so hard around that his head aches. Taking in her appearance, he’s even more confused. 

Tina’s dressed in wide cut trousers, and a white crisp shirt. It would’ve been something one would’ve worn to school, if it hadn’t been for it’s obvious good make and the way quite a few were buttons were undone. Her shoes are pointy things that Newt might even go as far to call Victorian. She also seems to have been put in some sort of wig that is quite a bit shorter than her usual hair; it hugs her chin and a fringe falls across her forehead. 

“You look beautiful,” The words tumble out of his mouth unheeded. Tina flushes from her cheeks, all the way down her neck. 

“Yes well,” She plays with a stray thread at her collar, “Not bad I suppose, for the sexiest woman of the year,” Tina smiles self-depreciatingly, gesturing at the large gap in her buttons that gives him a slight glimpse of dainty bralette. 

“It’s not just that,” Newt rushes to confirm the genuineness of his comment, “Even though you are…very…euh,” He trails off warily. God that must be the most awkward way anyone has ever told the person they fancy that they’re sexually attractive. Tina is smiling encouragingly however, so Newt can’t be doing too horribly. 

“This is different to what I expected,” Tina says, sidling up to him. Her voice is so much lighter, softer, shyer than Newt thought it would be. In her speeches and interviews, Tina’s voice is hard, almost brash at times. Newt can’t deny he likes both, but softer her is undeniably more attractive. 

“Really?” He replies, a tad too late. 

“Hmm,” Tina pats down his trousers, turning in the mirror to see all sides of her reflection, “I expected, oh, I don’t know, skimpy bathers or something,” 

She’s standing so close Newt can pick up her scent. Nothing too fancy, like the musty old things her mother wears or channel like Leta would’ve done. Tina smells like ink, coffee and just a hint of vanilla. Newt’s sure he’s read somewhere she rubs the actual bean on her neck. ‘She must taste great too,’ Newt thinks dreamily. 

“I’m glad we’re not,” Newt murmurs. Tina raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“Well it would be awfully distracting,” Newt with a strange sense of courage winks down at her. Tina looks up at her through her eyelashes. Newt finds his eyes drawn to her lips as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Yes,” Tina agrees. Newt concentrates hard on breathing through his nose as her fingers brush lightly through his fringe, “Very distracting,”

“Newt? Miss Goldstein?” Bunty asks from the door, a clip door held tight in hand. Strangely she seems unable to look at him, “They’re ready for you,”  
\--------------------

They walk briskly out to find Dumbledore taking quick practice shots of what must be their back drop. It’s an old fashioned- very old fashioned by the looks of things- pub. The decorations are full of sharp lines and art-deco colours. There’s more props than is strictly necessary, as is Dumbledore’s fashion. The pub scene is decked out with a proper table, multiple wooden stools and even a bottle of whiskey and some glasses. 

“You really go all out Dumbledore,” Tina exclaims appreciatively. She wanders over to the bar, and takes a whiff from the dusty fire-whisky bottle, “Is this real?” Tina coughs, making a face. 

“You might need it for later,” The photographer answers vaguely. Well isn’t that terrifying. 

Newt too makes his way over to their set, settling himself down on one of the wobbling bar stools. 

“Is this where you want us?” Newt asks, dropping into a tired pose. 

“Hold your horses Newton, I haven’t told you what’s happening yet,” Dumbledore waves an impatient hand, his camera bouncing impatiently on his chest where it hangs around his neck.

“Now as you know next year is 2020,” The photographer explains, an excited zeal in his voice, “So I decided what would be better than a 1920s themed photoshoot!”

Ahh. Newt fingers the cufflinks at his wrist. Now his dressy outfit makes sense. He actually might have to keep this peacock blue coat, it's beautifully soft and impossibly warm. Dumbledore does have style. 

“Is this very 20s?” Tina asks sounding a bit more unsure, “Women wore skirts and things back then didn’t they?” Dumbledore smiles at her kindly. 

“Yes most did,” He agrees with her candidly, “But professional, ballsy, bread-winning women wore the trousers,” Tina beams looking pleased. Something warm and fuzzy forms in Newt’s chest at the sight. 

“Now it’s going to be a three part shoot,” Dumbledore continues, back in professional mode, “And the pair of you will be portraying a newly ‘courting’ couple having a romantic evening,” Newt raises his eyebrows coyly up at Tina, and to his delight she hides a giggle behind her palm. 

“In the first scene, Newt you will be asking the lovely Miss Tina out to a dance here,” Dumbledore explains, waving a hand over the current scene, “Then second, you’ll be at said dance, getting nice and close,” The British man’s voice gets purposefully deep at these last words. Newt gulps, wiping his suddenly sweating hands on his pant legs. He sneaks a look up at Tina who looks just as unsure. God are these pictures going to look sexy, or just plain silly. 

“And finally,” Dumbledore goes on, most likely oblivious to how they’ve suddenly closed up, “There will be an, ah, intimate after date scene between the two of you, in bed as it were,” Fuck. Newt thinks hopelessly. How is he going to be able to control himself in front of is non so secret crush, the beautiful, and practically naked Tina Goldstein? He stares daggers at his old family friend, and Albus easily ignores him. 'How much as Theseus told him about my search history?' He groans inwardly. 

“So,” Dumbledore claps his hands together gladly, “Shall be get started then?” He turns back to chat to some of his crew and they begin fiddling with lights and talk about possible angles. 

Bunty’s busy chittering with Tina’s publicist Percival Graves. Newt watches as the older man shoots her a concerned look over his hipster looking specs. Tina smiles a him; a gentle smile Newt’s yet to see directed towards him. The zoologist does his best to swallow the sour jealousy building up in his throat. It’s common knowledge, at least in the gossip circles, that the pair are in a secret relationship. Their easy familiarity makes the introvert in Newt shudder. 

“Do you want a drink?” Tina asks lightly, tapping him on the shoulder. Newt stares tentatively at the incredibly dirty bottle. Nothing too nasty seems to have made its home in the mahogany liquid so it could be worse. 

“Sure,” Newt shrugs, and Tina pours out two, quite generous glasses. It doesn’t surprise him one bit that she’s a fan of hard liquor, and it’s not because he read it once in an interview in Vogue. It makes Newt want to take her to his favourite London dive bar and drink with her until the early hours of the morning. 

They clink their glasses together, but neither make a move to drink it. Tina takes a tentative sniff over the rim of her glass, before looking up at him expectantly. 

“Oh no, don’t make me do it,” Newt pleads, only half joking. Tina leans against the bar, her chin against her soft looking palm. She’s probably not meaning to flirt with him, but Newt finds he can’t gaze into her doe eyes, for this long without resisting the dire need to kiss her. Or apparently, performing her every will. 

“You’re like my kryptonite,” Newt murmurs, tapping his fingers against the stout glass, “Did you know that?” Tina smiles bashfully, her eyes following the movement of his arm as he takes a tentative sip. Newt swirls the liquid around his tongue. Well it’s probably not going to kill them. And god damn it’s strong. 

“Dumbledore doesn’t fuck around,” Newt gasps as he swallows. He feels his fact flush with heat, that only has a tiny bit to do with Tina’s adorable giggle.

“No,” Tina mumbles, and he can tell by her tone it’s more to herself than to him. But he's always had sharp ears, good for hearing soft footed creatures, “He’s just going to make it look like we’re fucking instead,” Newt snorts into his glass, the rubbing alcohol burning his nostril hairs. Tina swallows the whisky easily, but looks concerned as he continues to choke. 

“You okay?” Tina asks him, cool and casual. Her hand awkwardly caresses his shoulder. It’s a kind gesture, but her bare skin so close to his neck means Newt has to force himself not to make an inappropriate sound.

“Sorry,” Newt blinks back the tears that have brimmed in his eyes, “I just didn’t know we were filming a porno,” Tina’s face is a picture of shock, confusion and intense embarrassment. 

“You heard that?” She squeaks like a rapid squirrel. Her hand drops off his coat, as if it were a hot potato. She stammers, blushing like a beetroot. Newt chuckles, shaking his head. 

Tina takes an enormous sip of whiskey, as if to steady herself. He finds he has no need too. Sex has never been something particularly embarrassing for him- it’s a natural part of all creatures lives. He can describe many a different animal mating ritual- including humans. Tina however is sweating, and is threading her fingers together nervously. 

“I was joking,” Newt holds up his hands in defence, “We won’t be having sex,” 

Tina nods repeatedly, as if she were a puppet and her head was held up by strings, her eyes wide an innocent. Does she even look a tad… disappointed? She takes another leisurely sip of liquor and Newt does too. He can see Dumbledore begin to move towards them out of the corner of his eye and nibbles on his lip. His idea may be a bit risqué, but he can’t help it. He wants to see the unflappable Tina Goldstein loose her cool again. 

“Yet,” Newt quips, tongue in cheek. He finds himself almost bent double in laughter, as Tina splutters. 

“Shut up,” She retorts fiercely, punching him hard on the arm, “How can you just joke about things like that?” Not even her blazing eyes stop Newt from laughing till his chest aches. 

“Oh, I love you,” He wipes his eyes, grinning like a fool. Tina rolls her eyes, before punching him again. Newt can barely feel the dull throbbing in his arm. All he knows is he wants to kiss the scowl off her face. Who knew someone frowning could be so bloody attractive to him? 

“Aren’t you two adorable,” Dumbledore sing songs as he clicks the shutters, “I can hear wedding bells already,” This is what finally shuts Newt up. Tina has finished her drink. She’s nibbling her bottom lip like it’s her last meal on earth. Newt hides away in his fringe, a sinking feeling in his gut that he took it too far. God has he just lost his chance with the most beautiful woman he’s ever met? 

“Are we ready to begin?” Dumbledore asks, his eyes sparkling devilishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
